IGN
Imagine Game Network, usually referred to simply by its initials is a website filled with reviews, usually but not always involving video games. Unfair And/Or Dumb Reviews of Games The YouTube Poop Wiki has compiled a list of unfair reviews provided by IGN over the years. However, it was later proven mathematically impossible to list them all. Sonic Games They said Sonic CD was the only good Sonic game. Clearly they didn’t bother with Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Sonic 06 IGN once gave Sonic 06 Next Gen on the 360 a 4.25 out of ten. Since they consider games with a five out of ten to be “average,” it’s clear they didn’t give Sonic 06 a low enough score. It really should’ve been a 2 out of ten (though Bubsy 3D is a much worse game). Sonic Chronicles of the Dark Brotherhood If you ask a shitload of people what the worst Sonic game is, most of them will say it’s Sonic Chronicles of the Dark Brotherhood for the Nintendo DS. This RPG suffers from a boring story, incredibly frustrating quick time events involving the touch screen for nearly every attack, ass music (yes, ass is an adjective), subpar graphics, and a battle system that just isn’t fun. IGN gave it a 6/10. They really need to get their shit together. Sonic Unleashed This game is legitimately not fun regardless of the version you play (and not just because of the assinine decision to move the homing attack button from the jump button to the new boost button). However, IGN went too far by giving this review a 3.75 out of ten after their Sonic 06 review. Sonic & the Black Knight They didn’t finish the game. King Arthur is not the final boss because he was merely an illusion conjured up by Merlin. The credits play after his defeat due to a programming error (or maybe bad game design). Sonic at Sydney, Australia Oh, WTF is this shit?! Sonic Generations Although this game clearly isn’t perfect, IGN gave it a 7/10 despite this being the best Sonic game since Sonic Adventure. Sonic Forces Actually, this is a fair review. The hype killed the game completely, and the game definitely isn’t that fun, but it wasn’t dreadful. The YouTube Poop Wiki will give this a pass. Pokémon Pokémon X and Pokémon Y IGN gave this game a score of 8.75 out of 10, which is a respectable score, except the reviewer bought Y over X, which means they must die. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire IGN noted “too much water” as a con for these games, and once again, showed favoritism toward Omega Ruby, which is clearly the inferior of the two. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy There wasn’t anything significantly wrong with this review, so here’s a stock image of a sandwich complete with a watermark. Madden They don’t need to review the same game every year. Enough said. Super Smash Bros. They gave both the 3DS and Wii U versions of Super Smash Bros. 4 a 9.75/10 just to trigger people. Mega Man 9 The person who made this edit to the page hasn’t seen their review of Mega Man 9 but was confident it was stupid anyway. Knack 2 Wait. That tech demo for PS4 got a sequel? Portal 3 IGN didn’t review this game, and now it’s impossible to find. Coincidence? Definitely not. Other Shit They did a Top 100 Pokémon List as if the difference between the #93 spot and the #94 spot was significant. Also, Charizard was the predictable #1 spot. External links * The ILOLGN Official site Category: Category:Companies Category:Evil Organizations Category:Organization Category:RISD Category:Trolls Category:Unknown Beings Category:Capitalists Category:Reviewers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Crybabies